I am Lauren
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Emily is captured by Ian Doyle. What would've happened if he let her out of the handcuffs? ONESHOT Set in season 6 *Something a little different. I thought there needed to be a one shot in the midst of all the long series going on. I hope everyone likes it and I also wrote a Emily/Mick story which is on my profile if you want to check it out :D Send me one shot requests if you want


Emily Prentiss was in a pickle. She had been in many tough situations but none seemed to measure up to the one she was currently in. She was tied to chair with her hands behind her back and each leg tied to a chair leg. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been there though the aching in her shoulders and back told her she had been sitting like that for a while.

All Emily really remembered was getting out of her car and trying to shoot Ian Doyle down in front of a bar. In hindsight it wasn't her best plan but high on adrenaline and emotion she went for it. Needless to say it was a trap and she got captured but none other than Ian Doyle and company.

Ian Doyle was a dangerous man and Emily knew that way before she had agreed to go undercover eight years ago but she knew what she had to do. She had to get into Doyle's head and get him to trust her and she had. Looking back she may have gone overboard but she wanted to make sure she was safe.

Safe. What a strange word and a stranger concept. Who is ever really safe? And how does one know when they are truly safe? Emily sure didn't know.

Bitterness and anger washed over her whenever she thought of Doyle but not for the reasons she tried so desperately to convince herself. It wasn't because he killed more people than anyone could count or that he had charges galore. No none of that, it was because she couldn't change him.

When she became Lauren Reynolds she became Doyle's perfect girl, that was the point and even she couldn't get him to change his ways. She wanted so desperately to give him and more importantly Declan a better life. It's no secret that Lauren had fallen in love with Doyle almost as much as he had for her. But Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident. Or had she.

When Emily returned to the United States she would catch glimpses of what she considered a Lauren smile or face when she would walk past a mirror. Emily would also gesture more than she used to, like Lauren had and she would often catch herself thinking a lot about what she was about to say even around her friends when she most certainly didn't need to.

Emily started to wonder just how different Lauren was from herself. Maybe she didn't act as much as she had thought she had when she lived with Doyle. The more she had denied it the more it made her realize that she was Lauren Reynolds whether she liked it or not.

As Emily sat tied to the chair in the big empty room she wondered how much Doyle knew. Obviously he had figured out that she had lied to him about Lauren or else she wouldn't be there. But she wondered if he knew about Declan. She prayed to the heavens above that he didn't. Emily had worked so hard to give that little boy a chance at a new life and although it took a long time she managed to pull it off.

More importantly though she had promised Declan that nothing bad would ever happen to him and that no one would hurt him. That was one promise she was going to keep even if it meant she had to die because of it.

Echoing footsteps shook her out of her thoughts. She didn't have to see the person making them to know it was none other than Ian Doyle. The footsteps stopped behind her and he touched her neck. She tried to stay calm but felt her body stiffen under his touch.

"Where's my ring?" Was the first thing he said.

"I flushed it." Emily replied with a forced laugh.

"I spent seven years in hell because of that ring." Doyle said stepping away from her. "So now I'm going to give you another gift. One you won't get rid of so easily."

Even though his words were not particularly filled with emotion Emily could tell it was there.

Gift. Doyle could have used any word to describe the ring but he used gift. And it had been one. One that wasn't easy for him to give to her. Although Doyle was a tough, dangerous man he also had a softer side, which Emily had seen frequently. This "heartless" man had feelings and more specifically feelings for her. He had declared his love for her many times and Emily knew he meant it every time. A few times she had meant it as well.

When she had flushed the ring in her mind it had been to get rid of evidence. How strong of a case would they have against him if there were proof that he had feelings, that he wasn't a sociopath. That couldn't happen so she got rid of it. She made herself forget his proposal and the love that he had for her. But in reality it was the ring that was forgotten, not the meaning behind it.

Lost in thought Emily had missed a little of what Doyle said but when she denied wanting anymore ink Doyle proudly exclaimed that he was going to brand her. Emily's heart started beating faster as he stepped behind her once more. She squirmed uselessly against the bonds until his arm wrapped around her chest to secure her in place.

Doyle slowly and carefully burned a four-leaf clover above her heart as Emily's screams died in the empty room. Despite her best efforts she passed out from the pain.

When she regained consciousness she found Doyle buttoning up her shirt again. She was surprised that she had ever woken up again but was too tired to show that surprise on her face.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me alive?" She asked in a tired voice.

Before he got the chance to answer Liam burst into the room and told Doyle that the FBI had grabbed Fahey and that they needed to get out. He offered Doyle a gun and hinted that he should kill Emily.

That got Emily's heart rate back up. "I know what you want!" She blurted out. "You want Lauren Reynolds back. I can do that. I can be her."

"You think that'll save your skin?" Doyle replied through gritted teeth.

"I have no illusions." She replied softer as tears filled her eyes. "But I'm tired of this. Of being afraid."

An unknown voice yelled something and the two men rushed out of the room. Emily tried to take deep breaths and calm her beating heart. At least it's still beating though. She's still alive and that means that so is Declan and the rest of her team and that's all she cares about in that moment.

Emily has no way to measure time but she is almost asleep when she hears Doyle's footsteps again. He walks around her to the chair that's in front of her and sits down. Emily notices that he's a lot calmer than he was before and even has a hint of a smile on his face. He takes a moment to sit back in the chair and get comfortable.

"And what is it you do Lauren?" Doyle finally asks.

Emily is momentarily thrown off. She has no idea what he's trying to do but fears that she doesn't have enough time to figure out so she replies. "I'm looking to get into business with a former IRA Captain who's gone freelance. Valhalla." Doyle smiles that same smile he did eight years ago so she continues in another language just as she did the first time. "But since this is sensitive, it might be better to discuss this privately."

Doyle gives a low chuckle. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Emily smiles and runs her tongue over her lip before turning serious again. He may be stuck in the past but she is ever present.

"Let me out of these." Emily says softy.

"That's not how it went." Doyle replies and for a moment Emily thinks she's blown it. But he still wears a smile as he stands.

"I can't make you happy in handcuffs." Emily says as he walks behind her again.

Doyle touches her neck again. "You seem to have forgotten about that time where you were in this exact position Lauren and from what I can remember you made me very happy."

Emily's sigh of relief is thankfully mistaken as a moan as she silently thanks whomever that his illusions are still there.

Doyle moves her hair off her shoulder and kisses her neck gently. Emily bits her lip but sighs despite herself as he bites just below her ear. "Don't you remember what I'm talking about Lauren?" He asks.

"I think I do but I might need some reminding, just to make sure." Emily replies.

A low chuckle leaves Doyle as he stands up straight and walks around her so that he's in front of her once again. Emily locks eyes with him as he sits down in the chair. He leans forward and brushes his lips against hers experimentally, as if she could do anything about it.

Emily's eyes flutter closed as Doyle pulls away briefly and smiles. He starts to lean into her again but it's Emily that beats him to it and finally their lips meet after so long.

Ian's hands threads through her hair as he holds her in place and Lauren wishes desperately that her hands were free so she could touch his face.

Ian pulls on her hair gently as the kiss intensifies. His hands drift down to her shirt where he slowly pulls one button from its loop.

"Faster." Lauren whispers into the kiss. She's not sure when this undeniable and all controlling need for him comes about but she knows that like always there's nothing she can do about it.

She feels him smile against her lips before pulling away. He moves to get his pocket knife out of his pocket. Lauren rolls her eyes because she knows what's coming.

"Don't worry love, I'll get you a new one." Ian says as he cuts through her blouse. Next is her bra, which is carefully cut through and pushed off her shoulders.

Ian groans at the sight of her in front of him. Boobs exposed and bouncing with every breath. Their eyes meet again and Lauren smirks. "Going to do something?" She taunts.

Ian smirks back before forcefully grabbing her boob causing Lauren to gasp and grit her teeth. He repeats the motion with the other boob before crashing his lips to hers.

Ian's tongue battles with her own as she squirms against her bounds. "Please take these off." She begs.

Ian thinks for a moment. "Only one." He finally says and Lauren nods wildly.

He stands and leans over her so that he can get at the handcuffs. Lauren bites at his neck and ear as he unlocks them to free one hand before relocking them.

With her newly freed hand Lauren grabs the back of his head and crashes her lips to his. Ian moans as she pulls on his short hair and momentarily considers freeing both hands but decides against it.

Ian pulls away and stands up in front of her. A sly smile paints his face as his hand goes to stroke his hardened dick as the other one unbuttons his jeans.

Lauren bites her lip to hold back a smile of anticipation and looks up at Ian with her big brown eyes.

With the sound of his zipper going down Ian watched as Lauren's eyes moved to watch his hands. He pushed his pants and boxers off his hips and let his dick spring free. "You know what you need to do." He said stroking his dick with one hand as he stepped closer to Lauren.

Lauren leaned forward as much as she could to meet him halfway. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across Ian's pulsing manhood causing him to look up at the ceiling and exhale heavily.

Lauren leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face. When Ian looked down at Lauren her face was filled with glee as she laughed. Ian smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her and gently asking. "Do you want me to untie you?"

Lauren's brow furrowed. "No, not yet." She managed to say as she sat back up and engulfed Ian's dick.

Ian's hands immediately went into her hair to hold her in place as he gasped for air. "Jesus Christ Lauren."

Lauren smiled around his dick as she stroked the base of his long length that she would never be able to get in her mouth.

Lauren's tongue swirled around as she sucked forcefully on his mushroom head. She knew that was is favorite years ago and was rewarded this time with his body freezing in pleasure as he groaned and pulled her away from him.

Ian took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Your turn." He said with a grin. "Lean back."

"I wasn't done." Lauren replied being just as stubborn as ever.

"We have time." Ian reassured. "Lean back."

Reluctantly she leaned back in the chair and waited. Ian's eyes were fixed on her boobs again. She cleared her throat and he finally snapped out of it.

With a smile and a laugh he said. "I can't help it darling, they're perfect."

He placed his hands on her hips and moved them up her body to grasp her boobs. Gentler this time and gave them the attention they deserved.

Lauren started squirming in the chair and rolling her hips as she realized how much she needed him. The chair tipped with the force and Ian caught it before it fell over.

"It's not a rocking chair." He laughed.

Lauren smiled. "Take off my pants." She whispered.

Ian leaned back and undid the button on her jeans. Lauren lifted up her hips and with some difficulty Ian managed to move her jeans off her hips and down her legs as Lauren kicked off her shoes.

Next came her underwear until finally she was naked in front of Ian. All for him and only him.

"God, you're gorgeous." Ian moaned before kissing her. Lauren placed her hand on the back of his head as their tongues battled.

Lauren moaned as his fingers made their way to her pussy. One finger slipped through her folds with no teasing and no resistance. She sighed against Ian's mouth when he added a second and third finger and began pumping into her with a harsh rhythm.

Lauren leaned away from him slightly so she could let her moans be heard and Ian smiled at her.

Her only free hand moved down her body to rub her clit causing her face to contort in pleasure. "Fuck me." She moaned.

Ian's hand moved faster and harder into her warm and waiting pussy. Her hips rolled to meet him halfway and he knew she was close. "Beg me to let you cum." He said as he started to ease off.

"Please." She answered almost immediately. "Fuck, Ian let me cum."

"More."

"I need it. God, it feels too good." She drawled out in long moans. "Please Ian, fuck let me finish."

He sped up his hand once again. It was music to his ears as he watched her continue to beg. Within seconds her pussy tightened around his fingers and her body twitched as pleasure overtook her.

He felt her cum on his fingers and waited until she opened her eyes. When her pleasure mostly subsided she opened her eyes and they two smiled at each other.

"Fuck me." Lauren exhaled.

Ian stood up in front of her. "Can you stand?" When she nodded he helped her up, mindful of the hand that was still handcuffed and walked her around to the back of the chair.

She bent over and he cuffed her other hand to the back of the chair. He walked around her body and lined himself up before pushing deep into her.

"Oh Jesus!" She cried as Ian forcefully thrust in and out of her without giving her any time to adjust.

He usually would but her pussy was so tight and warm that he couldn't help himself. "You feel so good Lauren." He groaned while struggling to hold back.

"Fuck me harder like I know you want to." She said through gritted teeth. Ian smirked at her. This is one of the reasons they were perfect together.

Ian slammed into her as hard as he wanted once to test the waters. Lauren jolted forward and a "Fuck yes." fell from her lips. One of Ian's hands gripped her hair while the other gripped her waist as he thrust into her with the same force.

Lauren met him halfway for each thrust. Her head was spinning and the pleasure so intense that she could barely moan or make any noise.

Her legs started to shake under her as she got closer to her orgasm. She closed her eyes tight and focused on his dick filling her to the brim and the feeling of her body moving each time as the chair tipped dangerously.

Her pussy tightened around Ian's dick as her orgasm washed through her. "Ian! God, fuck you're so fucking good." She babbled as her orgasm plowed through her and caused her legs to go weak.

Ian pulled out of her while she was still trying to catch her breath. He uncuffed one hand and she immediately wrapped it around him and kissed him.

"Hold on." Ian said with a laugh against her lips. He pulled away and uncuffed her other hand as well.

"That's better." Lauren said before kissing him again. "Where do you want me?" She whispered.

"Ride me?"

"On one condition." Laruen started. Ian tilted his head slightly. "I get to handcuff you." She said with a gleeful smile.

Ian nodded and then laughed when she jumped slightly from joy. "Your crazy."

Lauren put her hand to his chest and pushed him down onto the chair. "Just relax baby." She said as she trailed her hands over him while walking behind him. "I'll make you feel so good." She breathed in his ear.

Ian groaned in anticipation. Lauren sunk down to the floor behind him so she could cuff him. His hands were bigger than hers so it was a little more difficult but she managed.

She crawled around the chair until she was sitting between Ian's open legs. She smiled before sitting up and gripping his dick and gently stroking it.

"Put it in your mouth Lauren." Ian commanded.

"Make me." Lauren teased with a smirk before sliding as much of him as she could manage into her mouth.

Her head bobbed as she worked wonders on his dick. Ian's head fell back. "Your way to good at that." He drawled out.

With a pop and a smile Lauren removed his dick from her mouth and stood up. She guided Ian's legs back together before standing above his waiting manhood.

She teased her entrance with the head of his cock before allowing a few inches to slip into her. After doing that a few times she felt her control slipping. It was supposed to tease Ian but she was falling apart quicker.

Without warning she let herself sink down on his dick. Ian choked out a moan and Lauren's eyes rolled back slightly. They were too good together and it scared her.

She quickly worked herself on his dick knowing he was getting close. She came again when Ian thrusted his hips up as she was going down and effectively hitting her g spot. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she fell onto his chest.

Ian kept thrusting as her orgasm rendered her motionless.

Like a gentleman he waited until her pleasure had faded before telling her he was about to cum.

"Lauren, love, I'm going to cum." He strained.

Lauren, having got her motor controls working again began working herself on him once again. "Cum for me Ian."

"Tell me you want it."

"I want you to cum in me." She moaned. "I need it inside me. Do you feel that?" She asked when her pussy tightened without her trying to. She continued to tighten around him causing Ian's head to move from side to side and pulling uselessly at his restraints.

"Fuck, Lauren!" He yelled as he finished deep inside her again and again. Each time Lauren tightened her pussy he came again. She moaned with him as she slowly fucked herself on his dick as his orgasm washed through him.

She waited until his eyes opened again and kissed him. "That was great." She smiled.

"It always is." He replied kissing the side of her head. "Can you let me out of these?" He asked.

Lauren smiled one last time before standing up, letting his dick fall out of her and stepping back.

"I don't think so Doyle." Emily said with an icy glare. "Back up will be here any minute." She continued, as she got dressed in front of his angry eyes.

"You fucking heartless bitch." Ian spat.

Emily laughed evilly. "I wasn't going to let you finish. Not so heartless."

She was so much different from Lauren it was scary. "You're not Laruen. You never were." Ian said through gritted teeth.

Emily smiled. "Oh but I was." She licked her lips as she walked closer to him. She inhaled his addictive scent. "I won Doyle." She said before kissing him just like Lauren did one last time. "Accept it." She whispered against his lips.

She turned around and started walking out of the big empty room. "Oh and don't worry about explaining why you're naked, you won't have time." Emily said with a smile and a wink before disappearing leaving Ian alone, tired, and ultimately waiting for the gunshots that would set him free.


End file.
